Navigation techniques can be used to monitor and control a movement of an object (e.g., a car, an airplane) from one place to another. The navigation techniques can involve a determination of current position and direction of the object. Some navigation techniques can involve using radio signals, radar or satellite signals to determine the current position and direction of the object. For example, a global positioning system (GPS) receiver can determine a current location using time signals transmitted along a line of sight from navigation satellites. Another example of a navigation technique is inertial navigation, wherein a plurality of sensors (e.g., accelerometers, gyroscopes) can be used to continuously calculate a current position, orientation and velocity of a moving object via dead reckoning.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.